Good Luck Charm
by Danym
Summary: On New Year’s Eve, Sara watched the city from above. Response to the Unbound Challenge.


Good Luck Charm

By Dany

Summary: On New Year's Eve, Sara watched the city from above.

A/N: Summary sucks, I know. But since this is for the Unbound Improv Challenge that's all I can offer you. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI and its characters.

xxxxx

It was quarter to twelve, just minutes away from the start of yet another year.

Sara Sidle stood alone on the roof of the building that housed the Las Vegas Crime Lab, letting her gaze wander over the lights of the city. Most of the others had either gone down to the party in the parking lot or simply had not cared at all to wait for the fireworks and kept on working.

A cold breeze made her pull her coat tighter around herself, trying to stay warm.

The time alone let her reflect on the past year… And it hadn't been a good one. She knew that it was her own fault because she had stood by and let it happen.

People believed that the next day signified a new beginning, but she couldn't share this view. Actually, she hadn't for a while. Without belief, the first of January was just another day, so there was nothing to celebrate.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the crunch of nearing footsteps.

Only when the person came to stand beside her did she notice that she was no longer alone.

"Is this place taken," the person asked in a calm voice, staring straight ahead.

Although she wanted to say yes, she shook her head, curious to see what he wanted. Curiosity killed the cat, and after this year she felt she was that cat, but she just couldn't help herself.

"I've been looking for you."

Sara looked over at Grissom wondering what he wanted. Obviously it wasn't about a case, or he would have said so.

Whatever it was, it made him nervous. "It's nice up here, but the party is down there."

This made her smile. As if you could ever find either of them at a party willingly. "Not my style, but you know that."

In response, Grissom put his head to one side, thinking, his poor attempt at casual conversation failed.

"I wanted to give you something." His hands, which had been in his coat pockets until then appeared, and she saw that in one hand he had a small blue velvet bag.

Sara's eyes went wide when she recognized it as a jeweler's bag.

"I hope you like it." He took one of her hands and put the sack in it.

She looked at him, not knowing what to say, but his hopeful gaze made her finger the soft fabric, taking her time to loosen the knot that kept it closed. Carefully, still scared as to what this was all about, she pushed the fabric away.

Dimly she heard the fireworks start, and Grissom lean into her and wish her a Happy New Year.

But all she saw was the thing glittering inside that bag, not the colorful display in the sky. She reached in and pulled her gift out, letting it dangle from her fingers.

It was a silver chain with a matching pendant, which was a cloverleaf with a ladybug on it. A good luck charm. It was all silver and shiny, but not childish. Very tasteful.

"The cloverleaf, oxalis deppei, possesses the strength to bring luck, but that's common knowledge. In Christianity it is also a symbol for the cross, bringing salvation. Also it is said that Eve found one and took it with her as they were banned from Paradise. The religious meaning would be that everyone who carries a cloverleaf has a piece of Paradise with him."

Sara listened as Grissom described the different meanings of the symbols. She always cherished those moments of shared knowledge.

"In the Celtic mythology the cloverleaf unifies the four directions and the four elements and is meant to ward off strokes of fate."

Grissom watched her run her fingers over it feeling the texture. He swallowed hard at the upwelling emotions, but continued, his voice wavering a bit. "The ladybug is a heavenly messenger from the Virgin Mary. Hence in some languages it is named after her. In German, for example, it is called 'Marienkäfer'. It is meant to protect the children and heals the sick. If you ever harm or even kill it, there will be a long spell of bad luck."

As he finished, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, clutching the chain to her chest

Grissom nodded and took her hands, pulling them towards him and extracting the chain from them. "May I?" When he got no response he took that as a silent confirmation and pushed her scarf out of the way to fasten it around her neck.

Looking back to her face he saw her smile.

"For a new beginning," he said. Her smile grew brighter and soon they both turned back to the view over the city.

'Maybe I always believed,' Sara thought, still smiling.

The last of the fireworks displayed their brilliance in the sky.

The end


End file.
